


The Ones We Love

by butterflylovers



Category: Sleeping With Sirens, The Maine (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflylovers/pseuds/butterflylovers
Summary: John made a mistake and Kellin is sick and tired of John's bullshit.Title credit: Lovely Sad by The Maine. All of the chapter titles will be lyrics to said song.





	The Ones We Love

God, this pissed Kellin off so damn much. It annoyed him about the fact that John did it  _again_ , after promising he'd stop for good. The first time Kellin forgave John, the male promised he wouldn't do it again. The fourth time Kellin forgave John, the raven haired male swears that he might as well dump John's sorry ass for good. And really, a  _fifth_  time? Kellin just couldn't believe that John was cheating on him again for the fifth time.  
  
"John, I am sick and tired of the bullshit that comes out of your mouth so stop apologizing and just leave!" Kellin shouted.  
  
"Babe, come on! It didn't mean anything. You're the only one for me."  
  
Kellin scuffed, turning his back to boyfriend (if he can even call him that). "That's what you said the other four times and quite frankly, after hearing it a fifth time; I might as well dump your sorry ass."  
  
John sighed, running his fingers through his messy, sex hair. It didn't help that he was shirtless with only white boxers on. "But no one is gonna love me just as much as you do, Kells."  
  
"Don't pull that bullshit with me. Alex can sure as hell love you cause he did a pretty good job showing it those five times I caught you two together," he said, heading to their bedroom; the bedroom Kellin caught John cheating.  
  
As John went after him, he gently grabbed his boyfriend's arm. Kellin only yanked his arm away, turning to glare at the male. "And don't call me Kells."  
  
John only sighed, watching his boyfriend enter their room furiously. And when he saw Kellin put all his clothes in a bag, he just watched. When Kellin put his shoes on, he only moved out of Kellin's way. And when Kellin went into their daughter, Emily's room, that's when John had a say.  
  
"What are you doing with Emily?" John asked, standing in the doorway so Kellin wouldn't leave.  
  
The raven haired male pushed the blondish brown bangs out of Emily's hair, not looking at John. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Em with me."  
  
The taller of the two looked at Emily. The little four-year-old was fast asleep, wearing purple with pink flowers pajamas and white socks. Her sandy blonde hair was getting really long – past her shoulders, actually. John smiled a little remembering when he and Kellin were discussing getting her haircut. Some people thought that having Emily unplanned while they weren't even married was an awful thing, maybe even a mistake. To John, having Emily was probably one of the best things that have ever happened to him. John didn't want to lose Kellin or Emily.  
  
"You can't do that, Kellin. I'm her father, and I deserve a chance."  
  
"You don't deserve anything. I gave you five chances, and you messed up. John, you're a good dad, but I'd rather have my–"  
  
_"Our."_  
  
"No, I mean my. I don't even know if you should even consider her your daughter."  
  


-=-

  
  
"Where's daddy?" Emily asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "And where am I?"  
  
Kellin pushed the hair out of her face (a habit, thanks John), sighing."We're at aunt Kailey's house, Em. And daddy is at home."  
  
"Why?" She asked, her curious eyes staring back at her dad's.  
  
Another sigh escaped Kellin's lips. She wouldn't understand, she'd just be even more confused as it is, Kellin believed. But when Kailey announced that pancakes were ready, Emily ran like all hell broke loose.  
  
Thank you, Kailey.  
  


\--

  
  
It was the weekend, so Emily had no school. Kellin asked Kailey if she could watch Emily while he was out for awhile. Of course, she agreed which he was thankful for. The male headed to his house, which was unlocked somehow. Oh well.  
  
When John woke up and found Kellin in the living room, sitting on the couch; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wondered if him coming over was for another opportunity to fix things. "Um, hey."  
  
The raven haired male turned to look at John, mumbling a "hi."  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean, I don't mind but just curious." As happy as John was, he was scared as well. What if Kellin came over to break up with him, to move out for good, or tell him that he was out of their daughter's life? The thoughts made John so anxious.  
  
"I think we should break up, John."  
  
"But wh–"  
  
"Why?  _Why?_  Really John? Come on! I think it's about time we broke up. We can't keep doing this; you cheating on me and me forgiving you. It hurts every time. I've ignored people, telling myself that forgiving you wasn't a mistake, that you wouldn't do it again. But how could I keep convincing myself that if you always did? I-I can't keep doing this, John. Not for me but for Emily, our daughter. She doesn't deserve to have only one parent like I did. She deserves to have us together for her. But we can't do that if you'd rather fuck other guys. It's for the best, John."  
  
The taller male sat next to the raven haired man. "I'll get better Kellin, I promise. I'll change for the best, and I'll be there for you more. Just... please, I love you. I love you, and I love Em, and I love us," he pleaded, holding both of Kellin's hands. "I get that you don't wanna hear this, but please, I just wanna make this work. If not for me, then for Emily. She needs her dads."  
  
Kellin sighed, looking at John. "Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this ship Quinnaghan (Quinn-ah-han). :D Hope you like it!


End file.
